ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beast Strength Chart
Need a two way arrow for 3rd and 4th systems Funguar Are the plantoid or amorpha? What intimidates them and/or what do they intimidate? ---- They used to be amorpha, now they're plantoid. Which is sad for BST soloing in Boyahda at 60, since now spiders intimidate death caps. --Valyana 14:29, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- When did they move Funguars to Plantoids? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 14:53, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Funguar have been Plantoid as long as I can remember. My fungar always get intimidated by Vermin types, I've never had them intimidated by an Aquan - Hiachi 11:39, 10 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Where do 'Beastmen' (some Blue Magic spells are labled with this) fit into the whole monster-type efficiencies? - Hiachi 20:28, 2 July 2006 (PDT) * It links off the beastmaster job page, and it is the Beast Corellation chart iirc. In no event are beastmen able to be intimidated, short of the Job ability Feral Howl; this answers both this and the following query.--Deadmeataru 19:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- I could've sworn that there was a chart somewhere that depicted Beastmen as being completely isolated from all of the other groups. I don't recall where I saw this image though, so I'm hoping someone else can either confirm or correct me on this. --SZK 19:40, 20 July 2006 (EDT) ---- That would make sense, but I don't know then what Beastmen-type spells of BLU are good against - Hiachi 14:26, 17 August 2006 (EDT) Luminions and Lumorians What, pray tell, is the difference between the two? --Lordshadow 17:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Late answer, but Luminians are of organic nature. They're creatures. They drop Luminian Tissues (as in "organic tissue"). Luminions are of mineral nature. They're machines. They drop Luminion Chips. I have a question of my own : how did we establish that fifth ecosystem ? Are Disseverment and Vertical Cleave more efficient on Ghrah and Zdei in some way ? Because as far as I'm aware, that'd be the only way to postulate such a relationship.--AshmadaLakshmi 00:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Avatars are Arcana? Or at least is Ifrit? If needed I can post screenshot, but I just saw Flame Giant, who is an Ifrit, intimidate both Ancient Royal Knight and a Shadowhand Cuirassier. This shows that it was not some detrimental effect that only the Fomor or Skeleton had, as they were both intimidated. This would put Avatar or at least Ifrit under Arcana - Hiachi 06:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Anyone have any clues or similar finds? - Hiachi 06:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I have reason to suspect that this is true, as well. In Pankration, my Dark Elemental will often intimidate Undead. However, when I look at it's feral skills list, there is not a single killer trait listed (meaning that it only has what it would normally have for it's family.) I'll get a screenshot to verify, if need be. Lecureuil 08:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Player intimidating player I saw 2 screenshot from a ls member where he (DRG) was intimidating a RDM in his exp party when the RDM was curing him. He had 2 different pic of this happening with 2 different RDM. How is possible? --Mira el dito 09:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Dragoon has Dragon Killer and the RDM probably had an equip piece from the Wyrmal Abjuration Set Here's an excerpt from the Dragon Killer page: * Players wearing anything from the Wyrmal Abjuration Set have the hidden effect of Dragon Affinity, therefore they can be intimidated by monsters or other players with Dragon Killer. This may present problems with Dragoons (or players wearing Dragon Killer gear) who are trying to be cured by anyone wearing the said gear. - Hiachi 10:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) - they were in a mid 50 exp party... keeps on looking strange to me. this should means that both rdm sync down with a Wyrmal piece on. --Mira el dito 13:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Automatons are Demons? In the conventional Bestiary, they are listed as Unclassified, which might be along the lines of the Archaic mobs in Alzadaal. It seems logical, given the same expansion. Can anyone provide evidence on why they might intimidate or be intimidated by Dragons, or some other defining factor? --Rixstarian 10:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Where you wearing crimson/blood gear? Otherwise I'd assume them to be arcana or something. --Defiledsickness Vorageans and Empty? Was wondering if these two have advantages against each other, similar to Lumorian and Luminion. --Zatias 13:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering about Empty too. I'm finding the new Empty spells do substantially less damage to beasts, making me wonder if they didn't group them with Plantoids for some reason. Anyone else finding this? --Puxapuak 15:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well if you wear the Shade Gear it gives Empty Killer, so they shouldn't be anything but empty. You can always set Plantiod killer as a blu to test tho. --Defiledsickness Frogs Aquan? I assume this is true, as I was intimidating them while wearing a bibiki seashell, though no form of the frogs show up in the Aquan list. -This is because they are called Toads.